A file system (or filesystem) may be used to control how data is stored and retrieved. Without a file system, information placed in a storage area may be one large body of data with no way to tell where one piece of information stops and the next begins. By separating the data into individual pieces, and giving each piece a name, the information may be easily separated and identified. In a file system, each piece of data may be called a “file.” The structure and logic rules used to manage the groups of information and their names may be referred to as a “file system.” There are different types of file systems. Each type of file system may have a different structure and logic, properties of speed, flexibility, security, and size. Some file systems may have been designed to be used for specific applications. File systems may be used on many different types of storage devices including hard drives, removable storage, flash drives, magnetic disks, tape storage, optical disc, and flash memory, etc.